When We Were Brothers
by RinlanQueenTrickster
Summary: What if everything we knew and loved about Neverland had a secret, one between two of the main characters, the ones who balance it. Also, who taught Wendy the stories about Peter Pan? An older sister Emily, and a very cool James Hook.


**What if everything we knew and loved about Neverland had a secret, one between the two main characters. Also, who taught Wendy the stories about Peter Pan?**

**"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the only balance here, it's too lonely here," the captain spoke to the sea, leaning on the railing of the balcony outside of his quarters on the Jolly Roger. The waves crashed and the wind quickened it's pace, as if answering him. The man let out a chuckle, "Don't worry, your still my love, I need someone. I don't care who, just a friend, someone I can have decent conversations with. I don't want to be totally alone anymore..." he sighed and slumped further onto the railing. As if on cue, when James Hook was at his lowest a star came shooting down from the sky landing somewhere deep into the island. The sky instantly cleared, the Sun finally showed after a week, the winds died down, and the sea calmed. A grim smile crossed his face as he retreated to his quarters for a weapon. "He's back, fucking Pan is back." he muttered under his breath.**

**"Tell us a story Emily!" Micheal asked his oldest sister, holding on to his favorite teddy barely able to keep his open blue eyes open. When she declined saying it was too late to be filling his head with adventures, Wendy and Jon exclaimed they also wanted a story. It was a surprise she was even visiting them without their Aunt Jilly breathing down their necks, poised like a snake for any "weird unladylike behavior". They hadn't heard one of their seventeen year old sister's stories in weeks, and Wendy could barely give the boys as many tales as they wanted. The had an appetite for adventures just as their older sister's did. Emily checked the Nursery's clock, "Okay, okay. As long as Wendy takes my hair out of these horrible braids." She had to talk to Wendy first before she left anyways, and she figured if she could keep her busy and awake, then she'd have an uninterrupted chance. Her thirteen year old sister rushed over hoping her sister could stay as long as she possibly could. "Tell us a story about Peter Pan, I know we've heard a thousand... but lately I've only been able to elaborate on stories you tell," she sighed as if ashamed. "At least I've learned a new word today, elaborates pretty good right? I've been waiting to use it," the copper haired girl said smiling, Emily felt guilty about what she was going to ask her innocent sister. But when she looked her in her wild honey eyes, she knew she couldn't leave her to her fate. "Don't worry about it girly. I never tire of Peter Pan stories." Wendy gasped when her sister called her girly, but Emily scrambled up and grabbed on of their toy swords. One they could both remember making. **

**"It's time to meet your doom Redhanded Jill!" she cried, Michael and Jon laughed and mocked screamed, Wendy grabbed her own wooden sword. "On the contrary Queen of Hearts, you'll be meeting your doom." Then they were playfully at each other's throats, running around the nursery, brown and copper hair trailing behind them, one in a lady's dress, the other in a nightgown. "You my young sister owe your allegiance to me!" Emily cried when she got Wendy in the corner. "My allegiance is my own business," she said laughing fighting off her older sister's sword. "Tell me, what happened when Peter Pan visited the mermaids with his Lost Boy's?" Wendy asked. Emily paused her attack trying to remember, "A very sad loss happened that night, Charlie was taken into their depths..." Emily said placing her hand on her chest, "A moment of silence, for our comrade." Wendy placed her hand on her own chest, Michael and Jon took of their hats. Wendy sat down next to them on the beds, "Why did they have to go to them?" she asked. "Of course it was James Hook, because they know about things that happen in their territory, I consider everything else their right about mere coincidence..." she laughed, she believed they were all knowing though. " Hook the Pirate Captain of the Jolly Roger, with the blackest black of eyes, and always in an evil mood. He again was trying to find the Lost Boy's home, this time he succeeded, he's not a dumb man. Peter decided it was finally time to confront him, but James only wanted to tell him their games had gone on long enough. Peter, who lives for games and wouldn't have many without Hook decided he wasn't going to let Hook get away with just randomly deciding their play was over picked a fight. This is the one day I feel as if our favorite protagonist, and antagonist traded places. Wendy can you tell Jon and Michael what protagonist, and antagonist means?" Emily asked as she sat down on Wendy's bed with her. "It means the bad guy, and the good guy," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Hook is the bad guy," Jon proclaimed wide eyed wanting to know where Emily's story was going. "Well, their presence, so much magic in one area attracts certain beings, in this case the giant crocodile that resides in Neverland. While Peter and Hook were fighting, the Croc was getting dangerously near the boat. Peter as we all know cut off the Captains left hand, thankfully not his right arm, or he wouldn't have been able to do much afterwards. Peter threw Hook's hand to the Crocodile to spite him, not only that but Peter probably could have healed him, or had brought Indians over to do it. But Peter took their games too far and made it real life, their relationship has never been the same again." **

**When she finished Wendy and Jon were still in silent shock, Michael had already drifted off to sleep. "Why would Peter do that if at first it was only a game?" Wendy asked almost in tears. "I wouldn't know, that's one of Neverland's many secrets." they sat in silence, Emily waited for Jon to fall asleep. Wendy?" Emily turned around and asked, but she was already asleep as well. Looking at her, Emily realized how young her sister really was, how could she ask her to come with her when she had no idea where she was going or had no money? She decided she'd leave in the morning so she could properly say goodbye, her parents wouldn't be back for two days, they left a message for their aunt asking her to watch them, Emily took that as an opportunity to run away, and to get to see her siblings one last time. Also there was a hope in her that she could bring Wendy with her, so she wouldn't have to deal with the same fate. But sleep was looking way to good at that moment.**


End file.
